the Perfect night
by CZR14
Summary: Becky and Adam have a very special and amazing night. NOTE: in this episode Adam isn't transgender.


NOTE: in this scene Adam isn't transgender.

Adam's POV:

Becky and I had been making out for a good half hour in my bedroom. I was really hard and she knew it. I could tell that she wanted to go further, and I did too, but how do I bring that up? The way she kept running her hands through my hair was such a turn on. I grabbed her waist and started to kiss her neck. She pulled away.

"Adaam, I think that I want to, you know do it with you." She said, innocently. Oh my god, was this really happening? It couldn't be, no way.

"Becky, are you sure? Because we don't have to if you don't want to-"she interrupted me.

"I want you, I've been thinking about this for a while, I want you to be my first." She said. she looked at me with her big eyes, how could I say no to her? Besides, I really wanted to, too.

"I want you to be my first, too, but uhm, what about you know, protection?" I said.

"I have some condoms in my purse." She said, and got up to go get them.

After she came back, she smiled at me.

"Are we gunna do this or what?" she winked at me.

"Absolutely." I smiled.

She came closer and our lips met, she linked her hands behind my neck and she got on top of me. I couldn't believe this was really happening. She started to unbuckle my belt, she knew I was hard. I pulled off her shirt, and then she pulled off mine. I started kissing her neck passionately, she moaned softly. She pulled off my jeans and she felt my hard dick, she smiled.

"Are you enjoying this?" She said.

"Very much so, yes." I smiled at her. She started kissing my neck and then I felt her hand go inside of my boxers, her hand moved up and down and up and down. It felt so good; I couldn't even explain how amazing it felt. Then she took off my boxers, she stared for a second.

"Shit, Adam, it's freaking huge!" she said. Wow, no one's ever said that before. Maybe she was just saying that, but I had to admit, it wasn't like it was an inch. She moved her head down, she was going to suck it, I can't believe this is happening.

"Ooohh my god Becky, that feels so good." I moaned. After a few minutes of her blowing me, she lifted her head up and kissed me.

"Alright, my turn to make you feel good." I said, and smiled at her. I got on top of her and took off her bra, and her underwear.

I started kissing her neck, hard enough to leave a hickey, she started panting. I moved down and started to kiss her breasts, then her stomach, and then I started to lick inside of her hole, and around it. She played with my hair while I did this. She started moaning, pretty loud too, but that didn't matter, no one was home. We had the house to ourselves for a good three hours.

"Oh my god, Adam, You're so good at this!" she moaned. I was glad to be pleasing her. After a few minutes I stopped, and I stuck my finger in, she was really wet, and really tight.

"Aaahhh, Adam, it feels so good, faster." I started going a lot faster.

"Adam, I need you inside me." She whispered.

"Alright, this might hurt a little bit."

"I know, but I trust you." She said.

I opened the condom.

"May I put it on for you, babe?" she said.

"Of course you may." I said.

She rolled it on. I started kissing her and she got on her back, then I slowly put my hard cock into her. I pushed it in a little bit further.

"Ahhh!" she cried.

"I'm sorry babe; we can stop if you want." I apologized.

"No, its okay, I'll get used to it."

I pushed into her again; I could tell she was getting used to it.

"Aaahh, Adam! Faster!" she said, loudly. I started to go faster and faster and faster.

"Adam, I'm about to uh, cum." She said, awkwardly.

"I know me too." I said.

"I want you to cum inside of me." She said. I started going faster and faster, she started moaning so loud. It really did feel amazing. We both came. Then I pulled out of her.

"Oh my god, Adam, that was so amazing, thank you for making my first time so amazing." She said.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" I said jokingly. She giggled. She rested her head on my chest and we cuddled, and she fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't have asked for a better first time.


End file.
